Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Begins in the Zabuza mission. Paring Naruto x Kurenai x Yuago x Temari x Ten-Ten x fem Haku x Anko x Ino x many more. If you have any suggestions for someone else for the pairing PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story starts on a dirt road leading to a village in need of a hero. 9 people were walking down this road, eight of them on guard for any threats to the ninth's life. There was two teams of four ninja. The first team was lead by a man with gravity defying gray hair. One of his eyes was covered by a head band with a leaf carved into it. Half of his face was covered by a black mask, and he was dressed in a green vest, and black pants. He was reading a orange book. This man was Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as copynin Kakashi. Behind him to the left was a boy with bluish/black hair shaped like a duck's butt. He had a headband on his forehead exactly like the one on Kakashi's. He wore a blue shirt, and beige pants. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Beside Sasuke was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a red battle dress, with a white circle in the middle of her back. Like Sasuke she wore a headband around her forehead. Beside her is a boy with golden blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His skin was tan, and on each cheek was three whisker marks. He was dressed in a terrible orange jumpsuit, that surprisingly allowed him to be even more sneaky then a regular ninja. A swirl could be seen all over the jumpsuit. He also had a headband on. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the great and powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Directly beside him was a girl with a grey hoodie on. Her eyes resembled a dogs, and she had two red triangles on her face. On her head sat a small white dog. This girl is Kina Inuzuka, and the dog is Akumaru. Beside Kina was a boy in a grey trench coat and shades. His hair was spiky and black. This boy is Shino Aburime. Beside him was a girl with blue hair, and pale white eyes. She was dressed in a beige coat and shorts. She was constantly stealing glances at Naruto. This girl is Hinata Hyuga. In front of the three was a woman with long black hair, and red eyes. She had a light application of make-up on. She was dressed in white dress appearing to be made of bandages. She had a sleeve the color of red on her left arm. This woman is Kurenai Yuhi, otherwise known as the Genjutsu Mistress. The person they were guarding was a man with short grey hair, and square glasses framing his face. In his hands was a bottle of saki. This man is Tazuna the bridge builder. The mission they were on was supposed to be a simple C-rank, but escalated when two B-rank missing nins attacked the group trying to get to Tazuna. Kakashi had called for back up and got team eight. Everyone was alert, waiting and watching for anything to happen. Kina hearing a bush rustle, threw a kunai into the bush. Shino walked over to the bush a moved the foliage to reveal a terrified white bunny. Sakura seeing this screeched out "KINA-BAKA! STOP TRYING TO BE COOL, AND HOW DARE YOU SCARE THIS POOR BUNNY LIKE THAT!" Everyone was deafened by the screeching except for Naruto, who had ear plugs in, knowing that the girl could shatter rocks with her voice. Taking out his ear plugs, Naruto started listening for any movement. His senses went wild hearing something approaching them fast, specifically Kurenai-sensei. Moving without hesitation he pushes Kurenai out of the way, and collides with a massive sword. His blood splatters all over Kurenai, who has wide eyes, along with Kakashi and the genin. Naruto stumbles backwards and says "Damn it Sakura, we really need to turn your screech into a weapon." Shaking his head he grabbed the hilt of the sword, lodged into half of his body, and glaring in the direction the sword was thrown says "I know you're there so I'm going to tell you this now, you're not getting this back." Laughter could be heard then. A man with spiky black hair, and bandages covering the lower half of his face. He wore no shirt, and had on beige pants. His arms had arm braces. The man smiled and said "Says the brat whose going to die by the very blade." Naruto stumbling further snorts and says "Yeah not happening No brows. I refuse to die until I become Hokage and bring peace throughout the elemental nations." He then wrenched the sword from his body and let his blood flow freely from the wound. Everyone could see that the sword had cut deep, you could see some of Naruto's internal organs. Zabuza was wondering how the brat was still standing. Naruto with the sword in his hand focused on Zabuza and said "Kakashi-sensei get ready to attack no brows. I'm going to distract him so the others can form a protective circle around Tazuna-san." Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto dropped into a low crouch, swinging the massive sword behind him. He then was surrounded by a gold and black aura, that encompassed his entire body and the sword. Naruto's head dropped low, and his face became hidden by the shadows. Suddenly his head snapped up, and his once blue eyes were now mismatched. One was a brilliant gold, the other was a deep, dark black. Naruto then whispered out "Surround and destroy the prey. My pack of jackals." He then swung the sword and to everyone surprise 20 astral jackals made up of the same gold and black energy surrounding Naruto formed and instantly started attacking Zabuza. Kakashi seeing the jackals, lifted his headband, revealing a red eye with three tome. His face became serious and he said "Team seven, listen to Kurenai. I'm not going to waist the opportunity my student gave me." He then started attacking Zabuza with the jackals, that were actually leaving wounds on the man. Kurenai cast a genjutsu to hide her, the genin, Naruto, and Tazuna. Once the genjutsu was placed she rushed to Naruto's side along with the others. Kurenai laid him down, his head resting in her lap. She started looking over the wound, and found it was bad, really bad. She then said to team eight. "Kina, Hinata, Shino we need to cover this wound. Hinata activate your Byakugan and see if you can discover if any of his internal organs are injured. Shino use the herbs you packed to make a rub to place on the wound to keep it from getting infected. Kina start wrapping bandages over the wound, while Shino rubs the herbs." Sasuke then asks "What do you want us to do Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai looking at Sakura and Sasuke says "Sasuke I want you to help Kina wrap bandages over the wound. Sakura keep watch over the battle, if Kakashi needs any help alert me." She then turns to Tazuna who has wide eyes and a trembling hand. She says "Tazuna-san do you have anymore Saki?" Tazuna nods and pulls out an entire bottle. She asks him "May we use it?" Tazuna nods, and hands the bottle to her. She quickly uncorks the bottle and places it to Naruto's lips. Feeling the eyes on her she says "It'll numb the pain, and allow us to treat the wound." The others nodded. Sakura was wide eyes watching the battle. Kakashi and the jackals were kicking Zabuza's butt. The jackals would attack the man at opportune times, creating wounds, or distracting the man from the real attack. Kakashi would attack with the jackals, or right behind them, causing even more damage. What made the battle so amazing was that whenever Zabuza seemed to destroy a jackal it would reform from the air and launch a surprise attack. Sakura whispered out "Wow, Naruto's attack is actually helping sensei defeat the eyebrow less freak." Zabuza was cursing in his mind and wondering what kind of jutsu did the brat make these damn jackals out of. Even when it looked like he destroyed one, it would reform like nothing was wrong. He quickly found himself loosing, badly. Kakashi on the other hand was furious that this man had the gall to harm one of his students, and then had the nerve to mock him. He was also trying to quickly finish the battle, so he could get Naruto to the client's house so he could perform the few medical ninjutsu he knew. Inside of Naruto a certain nine tailed fox had just woken up, and was wondering why. It blinked when it noticed another presence in it's jinchuriki's soul. Turning it's massive head to the right, it instantly recognized the scent of a jackal, a powerful one if the pressure it was exerting was anything to go by. It's eyes widened when it realized that it's jinchuriki had unlocked a closely guarded secret of the Uzumaki clan. The brat had unlocked the Zanpakto, or soul sword. The jackal was the brat's sword. The fox then felt the water on the floor start to rise, and it realized that the brat had been badly wounded and could possibly die, if it didn't step in. So standing to it's full height it said "You'd better be grateful brat. You will not be dying today. ROAR!" It then started pushing it's massive chakra into the boy, not knowing that by doing this it would be speeding up the seal's job. Outside of the seal, Kakashi had just watched as a masked hunter nin carried off Zabuza. Shaking his head he noticed that the jackals disappeared. He quickly moved over to the genin and Kurenai. Looking at Naruto he asked "How is he?" Kurenai looked him dead in the eyes and said "The wounds bad Kakashi, we need to get him somewhere safe soon." Kakashi nodded understanding what she was saying with her eyes. He bent over and picked up Naruto. Once he was sure Naruto was secured on his shoulders he turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san take us to your home." Tazuna nodded and took off running towards his house not wanting to let the boy die. The others followed in silence, no one wanting to speak. A home came into view two minutes later. A small garden could be seen on the outside, and the home appeared to be a two story building. Tazuna quickly ran to the door and opened it. Inside the home a woman with blue hair was sitting in the kitchen reading a book, when the door to her home was opened. She was about to scream when she spotted her father. She was about to scold him when she spotted Kakashi with Naruto over his shoulders. Tazuna asked "Tsunami prepare one of the guest rooms, and grab all of the medical items we have." Tsunami nodded and quickly did what was asked of her. Once the room was prepared Kakashi carried Naruto to the room and placed him gently in the middle of the room. The others followed, all having a worried look on their faces. An entire hour passed by, and no movement could be seen coming from Naruto. Eventually everyone went downstairs for dinner, which was a very quiet, very solemn event. When dinner was finished, Kakashi and Kurenai had to order the genin to get some rest. When sure all of the genin were asleep, the two jonin went back to the room Naruto was in. Kakashi shut the door behind them, and put up a silencing seal. Walking over to Naruto he said "Kurenai you do realize that this mission is no longer a simple C-rank, but is now borderline S-rank." Kurenai sitting beside Naruto's prone body said "Yes, right now it is an A-rank. The only way it could become S-rank if more missing nin's were added to the equation and a possible army to go with them." Kakashi sitting down on the other side of Naruto said "With our luck that will probably happen." Silence the hung in the room. Then Kakashi did something that surprised Kurenai, he got on his knees and started praying. Silently, but still praying. Inside of Kakashi's mind he was saying "Dear Kami, It's me Kakashi Hatake, I know I haven't prayed in a while but I ask that you answer my prayers. One of my students, yeah I know I took a team of genin. He was hurt protecting one of my colleagues from a massive sword thrown by a missing ninja named Zabuza. I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him everything I know, heck I'll even teach him everything I don't know, just let him survive this, please." Kurenai seeing him praying decided to pray herself, of course silently "Kami it's me Kurenai. Something terrible has happened. You know that team I told you about, yeah the one with the girl I consider as my little sister. Well today we went out on our first C-rank mission. It was joint mission with Team 7. Turns out the client lied to us about the threat level, and we ended up facing two B-rank missing nins. After finding out the truth about the mission, we had a vote on if we should continue the mission or not. We did and everything was okay, until halfway to the client's home, when one of my students Kina Inuzuka detecting an enemy presence threw a kunai into bush. What was in the bush was a snow white rabbit. The kunoichi of team seven spotting the rabbit, screeched at Kina, deafening almost all of us, leaving the group wide open to an attack. The only one who could still hear was Naruto Uzumaki, son of my sensei Kushina Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake's sensei Minato Namikaze. He heard something heading towards the group, and pushed me out of the way of the attack. He was injured severely. Kami I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him anything he wants to know, I'll be anything he wants me to be. Please heal him." Inside of Naruto the nine tailed fox was getting tired, and that worried it. Looking outside of it's cage it spotted the astral form of it's host. It snarled out "Brat what happened to all that talk about becoming Hokage and bringing peace to the elemental nations. Was that all talk. Where's your willpower, where is the fire in your soul. WHERE IS YOUR DAMN PRIDE!" The astral Naruto's eyes widened when the fox said this, and like a switch, Naruto started releasing his own charka. The fox smiled spotting this, and continued pushing it's chakra into the brat. Unknown to it the other presence in Naruto also started pushing it's energy into Naruto. Unknown to any of them, all three of them pushing their energy, was changing Naruto's DNA. Outside of the seal, Kakashi and Kurenai had felt the increase of chakra coming from Naruto and had opened their eyes to see something both terrifying and amazing. Naruto was surrounded in an aura of golden, black, red and blue chakra. It was swirling around him like some kind of armor of power. Kakashi realizing that this much chakra would be felt by the others quickly grabbed Naruto and hoped out of the window, Kurenai right behind him. He ran until he was sure no one would feel Naruto's chakra, and laid him down in the middle of a clearing. He then ran through some handsigns. Reaching the final one he slammed his hands down on the ground and shouted out "Barrier jutsu; Five pronged barrier!" A green barrier erupted from the ground and surrounded the clearing from five different locations. Kurenai then created a genjutsu to hide the fact that anyone was there. The two of them then sat down and watched the different colors wrap around Naruto. Their eyes widened when out of the aura shot eight arms. The arms flailed around for a bit, before they launched out of the barrier heading god knows where. Ten minutes later the arms returned with eight glowing orbs, that radiated power. The arms retracted inside of the aura, with the glowing orbs. Then an even larger arm appeared, and launched up, and passed the clouds. It was gone for sixteen minutes before it appeared with a large black orb of power. Like the others, it to vanished back into the aura. Kurenai and Kakashi sat their and waited for anything else to happen. Two minutes later it looked like nothing else was going to happen and the both of them flopped down on their buts, when suddenly the aura around Naruto grew even more powerful and started to grow in size, blocking Naruto from view. The aura kept growing larger and larger, until it was larger then the Kyuubi. The aura then got denser, and an insane amount of bloodlust and killing intent came pouring out of the aura. Kakashi and Kurenai could see their own deaths, and the wildlife around the aura was wilting or falling over from heart attacks. When the aura cleared, Kakashi and Kurenai were doing a spot on imitation of a fish. Towering above everything was a black and gold jackal, with ten massive tails swaying behind it. Around it's neck was a Konoha headband. It's enormous eyes were mismatched. One was pitch black, with three golden rings surrounding a golden slitted pupil. The other eye was a beautiful gold, with three black tome surrounding a black slitted pupil. It's mouth was open showing all of it's deadly teeth, and it's large tongue. Kakashi shaking his head says "Kurenai it's been nice knowing you." Kurenai nods and the both of them close their eyes waiting for the great beast to end their existence. The jackal blinked and looked around, wondering where it was. It then caught a whiff of something familiar. Looking down it spotted Kakashi and Kurenai at it's feet. That's when the jackal remembered who it was, where it was, and who the two people cowering at it's feet where. It lowered it's head until it touched the ground. It then said "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, why are we in this clearing? Shouldn't we be guarding Tazuna-san, or training with the others. In fact where are the others, what time is it?" Kakashi hearing the jackal call him sensei gained wide eyes, along with Kurenai. He looked the beast in the eyes and asked "Naruto?" The jackal actually rolled it eyes and said in a sarcastic manner "No the tooth fairy. Who else calls you sensei genius." Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching and Kurenai had to stifle a giggle. Kakashi then said "Naruto you do realize that you're larger then Konoha and now have ten golden tails. Not to mention you're a freaking JACKAL!" Naruto blinked and stood back up. He then looked around and realize that he was indeed huge, and he could feel ten tails swaying behind him. He then started panicking, wondering how does he get back to normal. He would of started panicking outwardly if a voice in his head didn't say "Don't panic young one, just picture your normal form, of course with some changes, like a single jackal tail, and a pair of ears on the top of your head. Oh and your new eyes." So Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned his human form with said additions. To Kakashi's and Kurenai's surprise he started shrinking in form, and the fur that covered him started being replaced with tan skin. When he was finally done transforming, he now stood at five feet six inches. His hair was now mostly blonde, with streaks of black mixed in. On the top of his head sat two golden jackal ears, with black tips. His once blue eyes were now replaced with the same eyes the jackal had, except the pupils were more rounded now, resembling a humans. His cheeks that once held three whisker marks, now were flawless. His hand were now clawed, along with his feet. His body was now very fit, and stream like. Behind him waving in the wind was a single golden jackal tail, with a black tip. He then feel to one knee covering his now naked body. Kakashi noticing his students predicament, quickly summoned a spar outfit that he had packed for himself and tossed them to Naruto. Naruto caught the clothes and noticed that is was all black. Shrugging, he puts the outfit on, cutting a hole for his tail, and forgoing the mask and shoes. Once dressed he stood up and looked Kakashi in the eyes and asked "Did you finish the eyebrow less freak?" Kakashi shook his head negative and watched a smirk stretch across Naruto's face. Naruto then said "Good, because the next time we meet, he's mine." Kakashi spotting the look in Naruto's eyes knew then and there, an epic battle was going to happen between Naruto and Zabuza no matter what happened. Sighing he turned to Kurenai and said "Kurenai I'm going to train Naruto, I herby give you permission to train the remainder of team seven along with your team. If my team asks, tell them I'm making sure Naruto doesn't injure himself. Oh and if you have anything you wish to teach Naruto write it down with instructions, and I will teach it to him." Kurenai nods and pulls out a scroll and writes a bunch of genjutsu down on the scroll and hands it to Kakashi. She then heads back to Tazuna's house, to get so sleep and inform the genin of what would be happening until they met Zabuza again. When she was gone Kakashi turned around and lifting his headband said "Alright Naruto I made a deal with Kami that if you survived, I would train you and teach you everything I know, and as much as I don't know. The first thing we will be doing is finding out what elemental affinity you have." Naruto nodded and watched as Kakashi pulled out two pieces of paper, he handed one to Naruto and kept one for himself. Kakashi then said "As you probably know, every ninja has their regular chakra and their elemental chakra. Most ninja only two affinities. The affinities are Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Wind. I will give you a quick overview of what element does what. Wind will split the paper, and defeats Lightning and powers up Fire. Fire will burn the paper, and defeats wind, and loses to water. Water will turn the paper soggy. It defeats fire, and loses to earth. Earth will turn the paper to dust. It defeats water, and loses to lightning. Lightning the paper will crumple the paper up, and defeats earth, and loses to wind. To see what affinity you have you just push chakra into the paper. Watch!" Kakashi then pushes a little chakra into his paper, and it does two things. It crumbles up, and burns. Naruto then asks "So that means you have affinities for both Lightning and Fire." Kakashi nods and says "Now it's your turn." Naruto nods and pushes chakra into the paper. Both his and Kakashi's eyes widened when the paper split into nine equal pieces. The first burned to a crisp, the second crumpled up into a very small ball, the third literally dissolved, the fourth turned into a very fine dust, the fifth was shredded, the sixth floated for a few seconds then fell to the ground, the seventh turned into a small storm cloud, the eight turned into a solid block of wood, with flowers coming out of it, the ninth piece turned into hot lava. Naruto with wide eyes looked at Kakashi and asked "Sensei I understand the first five, but what were the four after." Kakashi shaking his head said "Okay the sixth one was gravity, the seventh one was storm, the eight was mokuton, and the ninth one was magma. Naruto do you know what this means?" Naruto shook his head negative. Kakashi looking Naruto dead in the eye said "It means you have nine elemental affinities, three of the nine are supposed to be bloodlines. This also means that your training will be very difficult." Naruto just smiled and said "Good, if anything in my life is simple then something's wrong." Kakashi smiled and said "Okay then the next thing we'll do is work on your taijutsu, and since you seem to have a sword now, kenjutsu. Are you ready?" Naruto's smile grew wider as he dropped in a basic taijutsu stance. Kakashi launched at Naruto, and the two of them wouldn't be seen or heard from until the day of the battle. Back at Tazuna's Kurenai had just gotten in, when she realized that it was seven in the morning. Sighing she sat down at the table knowing that the rest of the house would be up at any moment. Sure enough Tsunami came down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Kurenai greeted the woman and started helping her cook. Five minutes later Tazuna came down the stairs, and took a seat. He was followed by Sasuke, Shino, and Inari. The last to enter the kitchen were Hinata, Sakura, Kina and Akumaru. Kurenai noticed that Sakura was dying to ask her something, but she held up her hand signaling the girl to wait, until breakfast. Once the table was set, and everybody had a plate she said "Okay Sakura ask your question." Sakura then asked "Kurenai-sensei where's Kakashi-sensei and more importantly where's Naruto. I checked the room he was placed in this morning and he wasn't there." Kurenai closing her eyes and taking a bite of her breakfast said "Naruto woke up early this morning, and instantly wanted to train. He would've trained with or without one of us watching him, so Kakashi volunteered to watch Naruto to make sure he didn't injure himself. Kakashi has given me temporary authority over your team, so after breakfast we will be training." She opened her eyes and noticed Kina with her hand up. She said "Yes Kina?" Kina then asked "Kurenai-sensei why are we training? Didn't the hunter nin take care of Zabuza?" Kurenai sighed and said "Good question Kina, but tell me something what is a hunter nin's job?" It was Shino who answered "A hunter nins job is to protect their village's secrets from falling into the wrong hands." Kurenai nodded and asked "Okay now what does a hunter nin usually do to their missing nins?" That question got everyone thinking. Kurenai was already counting down for Shino to answer her question. Sure enough Shino, pushing up his shades said "A hunter usually dismembers their villages missing nins, on the spot." She watched as all of the genin's mind started putting the pieces together. She watched as Sakura, Kina, Hinata, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami, heck even Inari, turned three shades whiter. She looked at Shino and wasn't sure, but swore up and down that he was trembling with fear. Tazuna then asked for the entire group "You mean that eyebrow less freak is still alive?" Kurenai nodded. She then finished her breakfast. She stood up and said "After you finish your breakfast come meet me in the clearing by the house." She exited the house and walked to the clearing and waited. Two minutes later all of the genin walked into the clearing. She then said "Alright Team eight, since all three of you have mastered Tree walking, I want you to head to the stream over there and start on Water walking. Sakura, Sasuke have either of you learned the tree walking exercise yet?" Both genin shook their heads negative. She then demonstrated the exercise, and watched as Sakura scaled the tree on the first try. Sasuke got halfway up the three before flipping off and marking his progress with a kunai. Shaking her head Kurenai said "Sakura I want you to keep doing the exercise. The only reason you got it on your first try, is because of your small reserves. Sasuke good job." Both genin nod and do what she told them to do. Kurenai turns to her team and is impressed to see all three of them standing in the middle of the lake, sparring. She smiles at this, knowing that her team was becoming a well oiled machine. Three days later and Kurenai was very proud of the progress both teams had made. Sakura and Sasuke had caught up to her team the next day after learning how to tree walk. Then all five genin started sparring on the water, to get used to water walking. Sasuke even unlocked his Sharingan during the training and was now learning how to use it, with the help of Hinata and Kina. Sakura was trying to learn genjutsu. Shino was trying to get his taijutsu better. Right now the seven of them were sitting at the table eating a delicious meal prepared by Tsunami, while Inari kept glaring at all of them. Kina eventually got tired of him glaring asked "What's your problem kid?' Inari then yelled at them, saying that they should just go home, Gato was invincible, and they would all just die. After Kina retorted he screamed at them asking what did they know of suffering. The entire room got quiet, until Kakashi appeared with two plates of food and asked "So this is what happens when I decided to watch my student for three days. Geez kid, the very definition of a shinobi is to endure. All of us have gone through horrible things, heck kid, Naruto has had the worst life ever, yet he still fights back, even grins." Inari glared at Kakashi and said "If he's so great, then why was he injured three days ago." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Because he took something I said to him to heart, he even added more to it." He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and asked "Sasuke, Sakura tell me what I told team seven when you passed the test." Sasuke and Sakura said as one "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but anyone who abandons their comrades is worse then trash." Kakashi then said "Naruto added to it and says "Protect what's precious to you, no matter the cost. Never abandon them, not for the mission, not for money, not for power. We as shinobi live as one, sleep as one, breathe as one, die as one. We are one. One team, one heartbeat, one soul, One pack." Everyone in the room was wide eyed hearing that Naruto said this. Kakashi then eye smiled and said "Well have to get back to Naruto. Remember kid, as of right now Naruto considers you part of his pack, and he'll protect you like he would anyone else in this room." Kakashi then vanished in a poof of smoke. Everyone went to bed, with what Naruto had said on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The story starts on a dirt road leading to a village in need of a hero. 9 people were walking down this road, eight of them on guard for any threats to the ninth's life. There was two teams of four ninja. The first team was lead by a man with gravity defying gray hair. One of his eyes was covered by a head band with a leaf carved into it. Half of his face was covered by a black mask, and he was dressed in a green vest, and black pants. He was reading a orange book. This man was Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as copynin Kakashi. Behind him to the left was a boy with bluish/black hair shaped like a duck's butt. He had a headband on his forehead exactly like the one on Kakashi's. He wore a blue shirt, and beige pants. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Beside Sasuke was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a red battle dress, with a white circle in the middle of her back. Like Sasuke she wore a headband around her forehead. Beside her is a boy with golden blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His skin was tan, and on each cheek was three whisker marks. He was dressed in a terrible orange jumpsuit, that surprisingly allowed him to be even more sneaky then a regular ninja. A swirl could be seen all over the jumpsuit. He also had a headband on. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the great and powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Directly beside him was a girl with a grey hoodie on. Her eyes resembled a dogs, and she had two red triangles on her face. On her head sat a small white dog. This girl is Kina Inuzuka, and the dog is Akumaru. Beside Kina was a boy in a grey trench coat and shades. His hair was spiky and black. This boy is Shino Aburime. Beside him was a girl with blue hair, and pale white eyes. She was dressed in a beige coat and shorts. She was constantly stealing glances at Naruto. This girl is Hinata Hyuga. In front of the three was a woman with long black hair, and red eyes. She had a light application of make-up on. She was dressed in white dress appearing to be made of bandages. She had a sleeve the color of red on her left arm. This woman is Kurenai Yuhi, otherwise known as the Genjutsu Mistress. The person they were guarding was a man with short grey hair, and square glasses framing his face. In his hands was a bottle of saki. This man is Tazuna the bridge builder. The mission they were on was supposed to be a simple C-rank, but escalated when two B-rank missing nins attacked the group trying to get to Tazuna. Kakashi had called for back up and got team eight. Everyone was alert, waiting and watching for anything to happen. Kina hearing a bush rustle, threw a kunai into the bush. Shino walked over to the bush a moved the foliage to reveal a terrified white bunny. Sakura seeing this screeched out "KINA-BAKA! STOP TRYING TO BE COOL, AND HOW DARE YOU SCARE THIS POOR BUNNY LIKE THAT!" Everyone was deafened by the screeching except for Naruto, who had ear plugs in, knowing that the girl could shatter rocks with her voice. Taking out his ear plugs, Naruto started listening for any movement. His senses went wild hearing something approaching them fast, specifically Kurenai-sensei. Moving without hesitation he pushes Kurenai out of the way, and collides with a massive sword. His blood splatters all over Kurenai, who has wide eyes, along with Kakashi and the genin. Naruto stumbles backwards and says "Damn it Sakura, we really need to turn your screech into a weapon." Shaking his head he grabbed the hilt of the sword, lodged into half of his body, and glaring in the direction the sword was thrown says "I know you're there so I'm going to tell you this now, you're not getting this back." Laughter could be heard then. A man with spiky black hair, and bandages covering the lower half of his face. He wore no shirt, and had on beige pants. His arms had arm braces. The man smiled and said "Says the brat whose going to die by the very blade." Naruto stumbling further snorts and says "Yeah not happening No brows. I refuse to die until I become Hokage and bring peace throughout the elemental nations." He then wrenched the sword from his body and let his blood flow freely from the wound. Everyone could see that the sword had cut deep, you could see some of Naruto's internal organs. Zabuza was wondering how the brat was still standing. Naruto with the sword in his hand focused on Zabuza and said "Kakashi-sensei get ready to attack no brows. I'm going to distract him so the others can form a protective circle around Tazuna-san." Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto dropped into a low crouch, swinging the massive sword behind him. He then was surrounded by a gold and black aura, that encompassed his entire body and the sword. Naruto's head dropped low, and his face became hidden by the shadows. Suddenly his head snapped up, and his once blue eyes were now mismatched. One was a brilliant gold, the other was a deep, dark black. Naruto then whispered out "Surround and destroy the prey. My pack of jackals." He then swung the sword and to everyone surprise 20 astral jackals made up of the same gold and black energy surrounding Naruto formed and instantly started attacking Zabuza. Kakashi seeing the jackals, lifted his headband, revealing a red eye with three tome. His face became serious and he said "Team seven, listen to Kurenai. I'm not going to waist the opportunity my student gave me." He then started attacking Zabuza with the jackals, that were actually leaving wounds on the man. Kurenai cast a genjutsu to hide her, the genin, Naruto, and Tazuna. Once the genjutsu was placed she rushed to Naruto's side along with the others. Kurenai laid him down, his head resting in her lap. She started looking over the wound, and found it was bad, really bad. She then said to team eight. "Kina, Hinata, Shino we need to cover this wound. Hinata activate your Byakugan and see if you can discover if any of his internal organs are injured. Shino use the herbs you packed to make a rub to place on the wound to keep it from getting infected. Kina start wrapping bandages over the wound, while Shino rubs the herbs." Sasuke then asks "What do you want us to do Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai looking at Sakura and Sasuke says "Sasuke I want you to help Kina wrap bandages over the wound. Sakura keep watch over the battle, if Kakashi needs any help alert me." She then turns to Tazuna who has wide eyes and a trembling hand. She says "Tazuna-san do you have anymore Saki?" Tazuna nods and pulls out an entire bottle. She asks him "May we use it?" Tazuna nods, and hands the bottle to her. She quickly uncorks the bottle and places it to Naruto's lips. Feeling the eyes on her she says "It'll numb the pain, and allow us to treat the wound." The others nodded. Sakura was wide eyes watching the battle. Kakashi and the jackals were kicking Zabuza's butt. The jackals would attack the man at opportune times, creating wounds, or distracting the man from the real attack. Kakashi would attack with the jackals, or right behind them, causing even more damage. What made the battle so amazing was that whenever Zabuza seemed to destroy a jackal it would reform from the air and launch a surprise attack. Sakura whispered out "Wow, Naruto's attack is actually helping sensei defeat the eyebrow less freak." Zabuza was cursing in his mind and wondering what kind of jutsu did the brat make these damn jackals out of. Even when it looked like he destroyed one, it would reform like nothing was wrong. He quickly found himself loosing, badly. Kakashi on the other hand was furious that this man had the gall to harm one of his students, and then had the nerve to mock him. He was also trying to quickly finish the battle, so he could get Naruto to the client's house so he could perform the few medical ninjutsu he knew. Inside of Naruto a certain nine tailed fox had just woken up, and was wondering why. It blinked when it noticed another presence in it's jinchuriki's soul. Turning it's massive head to the right, it instantly recognized the scent of a jackal, a powerful one if the pressure it was exerting was anything to go by. It's eyes widened when it realized that it's jinchuriki had unlocked a closely guarded secret of the Uzumaki clan. The brat had unlocked the Zanpakto, or soul sword. The jackal was the brat's sword. The fox then felt the water on the floor start to rise, and it realized that the brat had been badly wounded and could possibly die, if it didn't step in. So standing to it's full height it said "You'd better be grateful brat. You will not be dying today. ROAR!" It then started pushing it's massive chakra into the boy, not knowing that by doing this it would be speeding up the seal's job. Outside of the seal, Kakashi had just watched as a masked hunter nin carried off Zabuza. Shaking his head he noticed that the jackals disappeared. He quickly moved over to the genin and Kurenai. Looking at Naruto he asked "How is he?" Kurenai looked him dead in the eyes and said "The wounds bad Kakashi, we need to get him somewhere safe soon." Kakashi nodded understanding what she was saying with her eyes. He bent over and picked up Naruto. Once he was sure Naruto was secured on his shoulders he turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san take us to your home." Tazuna nodded and took off running towards his house not wanting to let the boy die. The others followed in silence, no one wanting to speak. A home came into view two minutes later. A small garden could be seen on the outside, and the home appeared to be a two story building. Tazuna quickly ran to the door and opened it. Inside the home a woman with blue hair was sitting in the kitchen reading a book, when the door to her home was opened. She was about to scream when she spotted her father. She was about to scold him when she spotted Kakashi with Naruto over his shoulders. Tazuna asked "Tsunami prepare one of the guest rooms, and grab all of the medical items we have." Tsunami nodded and quickly did what was asked of her. Once the room was prepared Kakashi carried Naruto to the room and placed him gently in the middle of the room. The others followed, all having a worried look on their faces. An entire hour passed by, and no movement could be seen coming from Naruto. Eventually everyone went downstairs for dinner, which was a very quiet, very solemn event. When dinner was finished, Kakashi and Kurenai had to order the genin to get some rest. When sure all of the genin were asleep, the two jonin went back to the room Naruto was in. Kakashi shut the door behind them, and put up a silencing seal. Walking over to Naruto he said "Kurenai you do realize that this mission is no longer a simple C-rank, but is now borderline S-rank." Kurenai sitting beside Naruto's prone body said "Yes, right now it is an A-rank. The only way it could become S-rank if more missing nin's were added to the equation and a possible army to go with them." Kakashi sitting down on the other side of Naruto said "With our luck that will probably happen." Silence the hung in the room. Then Kakashi did something that surprised Kurenai, he got on his knees and started praying. Silently, but still praying. Inside of Kakashi's mind he was saying "Dear Kami, It's me Kakashi Hatake, I know I haven't prayed in a while but I ask that you answer my prayers. One of my students, yeah I know I took a team of genin. He was hurt protecting one of my colleagues from a massive sword thrown by a missing ninja named Zabuza. I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him everything I know, heck I'll even teach him everything I don't know, just let him survive this, please." Kurenai seeing him praying decided to pray herself, of course silently "Kami it's me Kurenai. Something terrible has happened. You know that team I told you about, yeah the one with the girl I consider as my little sister. Well today we went out on our first C-rank mission. It was joint mission with Team 7. Turns out the client lied to us about the threat level, and we ended up facing two B-rank missing nins. After finding out the truth about the mission, we had a vote on if we should continue the mission or not. We did and everything was okay, until halfway to the client's home, when one of my students Kina Inuzuka detecting an enemy presence threw a kunai into bush. What was in the bush was a snow white rabbit. The kunoichi of team seven spotting the rabbit, screeched at Kina, deafening almost all of us, leaving the group wide open to an attack. The only one who could still hear was Naruto Uzumaki, son of my sensei Kushina Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake's sensei Minato Namikaze. He heard something heading towards the group, and pushed me out of the way of the attack. He was injured severely. Kami I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him anything he wants to know, I'll be anything he wants me to be. Please heal him." Inside of Naruto the nine tailed fox was getting tired, and that worried it. Looking outside of it's cage it spotted the astral form of it's host. It snarled out "Brat what happened to all that talk about becoming Hokage and bringing peace to the elemental nations. Was that all talk. Where's your willpower, where is the fire in your soul. WHERE IS YOUR DAMN PRIDE!" The astral Naruto's eyes widened when the fox said this, and like a switch, Naruto started releasing his own charka. The fox smiled spotting this, and continued pushing it's chakra into the brat. Unknown to it the other presence in Naruto also started pushing it's energy into Naruto. Unknown to any of them, all three of them pushing their energy, was changing Naruto's DNA. Outside of the seal, Kakashi and Kurenai had felt the increase of chakra coming from Naruto and had opened their eyes to see something both terrifying and amazing. Naruto was surrounded in an aura of golden, black, red and blue chakra. It was swirling around him like some kind of armor of power. Kakashi realizing that this much chakra would be felt by the others quickly grabbed Naruto and hoped out of the window, Kurenai right behind him. He ran until he was sure no one would feel Naruto's chakra, and laid him down in the middle of a clearing. He then ran through some handsigns. Reaching the final one he slammed his hands down on the ground and shouted out "Barrier jutsu; Five pronged barrier!" A green barrier erupted from the ground and surrounded the clearing from five different locations. Kurenai then created a genjutsu to hide the fact that anyone was there. The two of them then sat down and watched the different colors wrap around Naruto. Their eyes widened when out of the aura shot eight arms. The arms flailed around for a bit, before they launched out of the barrier heading god knows where. Ten minutes later the arms returned with eight glowing orbs, that radiated power. The arms retracted inside of the aura, with the glowing orbs. Then an even larger arm appeared, and launched up, and passed the clouds. It was gone for sixteen minutes before it appeared with a large black orb of power. Like the others, it to vanished back into the aura. Kurenai and Kakashi sat their and waited for anything else to happen. Two minutes later it looked like nothing else was going to happen and the both of them flopped down on their buts, when suddenly the aura around Naruto grew even more powerful and started to grow in size, blocking Naruto from view. The aura kept growing larger and larger, until it was larger then the Kyuubi. The aura then got denser, and an insane amount of bloodlust and killing intent came pouring out of the aura. Kakashi and Kurenai could see their own deaths, and the wildlife around the aura was wilting or falling over from heart attacks. When the aura cleared, Kakashi and Kurenai were doing a spot on imitation of a fish. Towering above everything was a black and gold jackal, with ten massive tails swaying behind it. Around it's neck was a Konoha headband. It's enormous eyes were mismatched. One was pitch black, with three golden rings surrounding a golden slitted pupil. The other eye was a beautiful gold, with three black tome surrounding a black slitted pupil. It's mouth was open showing all of it's deadly teeth, and it's large tongue. Kakashi shaking his head says "Kurenai it's been nice knowing you." Kurenai nods and the both of them close their eyes waiting for the great beast to end their existence. The jackal blinked and looked around, wondering where it was. It then caught a whiff of something familiar. Looking down it spotted Kakashi and Kurenai at it's feet. That's when the jackal remembered who it was, where it was, and who the two people cowering at it's feet where. It lowered it's head until it touched the ground. It then said "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, why are we in this clearing? Shouldn't we be guarding Tazuna-san, or training with the others. In fact where are the others, what time is it?" Kakashi hearing the jackal call him sensei gained wide eyes, along with Kurenai. He looked the beast in the eyes and asked "Naruto?" The jackal actually rolled it eyes and said in a sarcastic manner "No the tooth fairy. Who else calls you sensei genius." Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching and Kurenai had to stifle a giggle. Kakashi then said "Naruto you do realize that you're larger then Konoha and now have ten golden tails. Not to mention you're a freaking JACKAL!" Naruto blinked and stood back up. He then looked around and realize that he was indeed huge, and he could feel ten tails swaying behind him. He then started panicking, wondering how does he get back to normal. He would of started panicking outwardly if a voice in his head didn't say "Don't panic young one, just picture your normal form, of course with some changes, like a single jackal tail, and a pair of ears on the top of your head. Oh and your new eyes." So Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned his human form with said additions. To Kakashi's and Kurenai's surprise he started shrinking in form, and the fur that covered him started being replaced with tan skin. When he was finally done transforming, he now stood at five feet six inches. His hair was now mostly blonde, with streaks of black mixed in. On the top of his head sat two golden jackal ears, with black tips. His once blue eyes were now replaced with the same eyes the jackal had, except the pupils were more rounded now, resembling a humans. His cheeks that once held three whisker marks, now were flawless. His hand were now clawed, along with his feet. His body was now very fit, and stream like. Behind him waving in the wind was a single golden jackal tail, with a black tip. He then feel to one knee covering his now naked body. Kakashi noticing his students predicament, quickly summoned a spar outfit that he had packed for himself and tossed them to Naruto. Naruto caught the clothes and noticed that is was all black. Shrugging, he puts the outfit on, cutting a hole for his tail, and forgoing the mask and shoes. Once dressed he stood up and looked Kakashi in the eyes and asked "Did you finish the eyebrow less freak?" Kakashi shook his head negative and watched a smirk stretch across Naruto's face. Naruto then said "Good, because the next time we meet, he's mine." Kakashi spotting the look in Naruto's eyes knew then and there, an epic battle was going to happen between Naruto and Zabuza no matter what happened. Sighing he turned to Kurenai and said "Kurenai I'm going to train Naruto, I herby give you permission to train the remainder of team seven along with your team. If my team asks, tell them I'm making sure Naruto doesn't injure himself. Oh and if you have anything you wish to teach Naruto write it down with instructions, and I will teach it to him." Kurenai nods and pulls out a scroll and writes a bunch of genjutsu down on the scroll and hands it to Kakashi. She then heads back to Tazuna's house, to get so sleep and inform the genin of what would be happening until they met Zabuza again. When she was gone Kakashi turned around and lifting his headband said "Alright Naruto I made a deal with Kami that if you survived, I would train you and teach you everything I know, and as much as I don't know. The first thing we will be doing is finding out what elemental affinity you have." Naruto nodded and watched as Kakashi pulled out two pieces of paper, he handed one to Naruto and kept one for himself. Kakashi then said "As you probably know, every ninja has their regular chakra and their elemental chakra. Most ninja only two affinities. The affinities are Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Wind. I will give you a quick overview of what element does what. Wind will split the paper, and defeats Lightning and powers up Fire. Fire will burn the paper, and defeats wind, and loses to water. Water will turn the paper soggy. It defeats fire, and loses to earth. Earth will turn the paper to dust. It defeats water, and loses to lightning. Lightning the paper will crumple the paper up, and defeats earth, and loses to wind. To see what affinity you have you just push chakra into the paper. Watch!" Kakashi then pushes a little chakra into his paper, and it does two things. It crumbles up, and burns. Naruto then asks "So that means you have affinities for both Lightning and Fire." Kakashi nods and says "Now it's your turn." Naruto nods and pushes chakra into the paper. Both his and Kakashi's eyes widened when the paper split into nine equal pieces. The first burned to a crisp, the second crumpled up into a very small ball, the third literally dissolved, the fourth turned into a very fine dust, the fifth was shredded, the sixth floated for a few seconds then fell to the ground, the seventh turned into a small storm cloud, the eight turned into a solid block of wood, with flowers coming out of it, the ninth piece turned into hot lava. Naruto with wide eyes looked at Kakashi and asked "Sensei I understand the first five, but what were the four after." Kakashi shaking his head said "Okay the sixth one was gravity, the seventh one was storm, the eight was mokuton, and the ninth one was magma. Naruto do you know what this means?" Naruto shook his head negative. Kakashi looking Naruto dead in the eye said "It means you have nine elemental affinities, three of the nine are supposed to be bloodlines. This also means that your training will be very difficult." Naruto just smiled and said "Good, if anything in my life is simple then something's wrong." Kakashi smiled and said "Okay then the next thing we'll do is work on your taijutsu, and since you seem to have a sword now, kenjutsu. Are you ready?" Naruto's smile grew wider as he dropped in a basic taijutsu stance. Kakashi launched at Naruto, and the two of them wouldn't be seen or heard from until the day of the battle. Back at Tazuna's Kurenai had just gotten in, when she realized that it was seven in the morning. Sighing she sat down at the table knowing that the rest of the house would be up at any moment. Sure enough Tsunami came down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Kurenai greeted the woman and started helping her cook. Five minutes later Tazuna came down the stairs, and took a seat. He was followed by Sasuke, Shino, and Inari. The last to enter the kitchen were Hinata, Sakura, Kina and Akumaru. Kurenai noticed that Sakura was dying to ask her something, but she held up her hand signaling the girl to wait, until breakfast. Once the table was set, and everybody had a plate she said "Okay Sakura ask your question." Sakura then asked "Kurenai-sensei where's Kakashi-sensei and more importantly where's Naruto. I checked the room he was placed in this morning and he wasn't there." Kurenai closing her eyes and taking a bite of her breakfast said "Naruto woke up early this morning, and instantly wanted to train. He would've trained with or without one of us watching him, so Kakashi volunteered to watch Naruto to make sure he didn't injure himself. Kakashi has given me temporary authority over your team, so after breakfast we will be training." She opened her eyes and noticed Kina with her hand up. She said "Yes Kina?" Kina then asked "Kurenai-sensei why are we training? Didn't the hunter nin take care of Zabuza?" Kurenai sighed and said "Good question Kina, but tell me something what is a hunter nin's job?" It was Shino who answered "A hunter nins job is to protect their village's secrets from falling into the wrong hands." Kurenai nodded and asked "Okay now what does a hunter nin usually do to their missing nins?" That question got everyone thinking. Kurenai was already counting down for Shino to answer her question. Sure enough Shino, pushing up his shades said "A hunter usually dismembers their villages missing nins, on the spot." She watched as all of the genin's mind started putting the pieces together. She watched as Sakura, Kina, Hinata, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami, heck even Inari, turned three shades whiter. She looked at Shino and wasn't sure, but swore up and down that he was trembling with fear. Tazuna then asked for the entire group "You mean that eyebrow less freak is still alive?" Kurenai nodded. She then finished her breakfast. She stood up and said "After you finish your breakfast come meet me in the clearing by the house." She exited the house and walked to the clearing and waited. Two minutes later all of the genin walked into the clearing. She then said "Alright Team eight, since all three of you have mastered Tree walking, I want you to head to the stream over there and start on Water walking. Sakura, Sasuke have either of you learned the tree walking exercise yet?" Both genin shook their heads negative. She then demonstrated the exercise, and watched as Sakura scaled the tree on the first try. Sasuke got halfway up the three before flipping off and marking his progress with a kunai. Shaking her head Kurenai said "Sakura I want you to keep doing the exercise. The only reason you got it on your first try, is because of your small reserves. Sasuke good job." Both genin nod and do what she told them to do. Kurenai turns to her team and is impressed to see all three of them standing in the middle of the lake, sparring. She smiles at this, knowing that her team was becoming a well oiled machine. Three days later and Kurenai was very proud of the progress both teams had made. Sakura and Sasuke had caught up to her team the next day after learning how to tree walk. Then all five genin started sparring on the water, to get used to water walking. Sasuke even unlocked his Sharingan during the training and was now learning how to use it, with the help of Hinata and Kina. Sakura was trying to learn genjutsu. Shino was trying to get his taijutsu better. Right now the seven of them were sitting at the table eating a delicious meal prepared by Tsunami, while Inari kept glaring at all of them. Kina eventually got tired of him glaring asked "What's your problem kid?' Inari then yelled at them, saying that they should just go home, Gato was invincible, and they would all just die. After Kina retorted he screamed at them asking what did they know of suffering. The entire room got quiet, until Kakashi appeared with two plates of food and asked "So this is what happens when I decided to watch my student for three days. Geez kid, the very definition of a shinobi is to endure. All of us have gone through horrible things, heck kid, Naruto has had the worst life ever, yet he still fights back, even grins." Inari glared at Kakashi and said "If he's so great, then why was he injured three days ago." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Because he took something I said to him to heart, he even added more to it." He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and asked "Sasuke, Sakura tell me what I told team seven when you passed the test." Sasuke and Sakura said as one "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but anyone who abandons their comrades is worse then trash." Kakashi then said "Naruto added to it and says "Protect what's precious to you, no matter the cost. Never abandon them, not for the mission, not for money, not for power. We as shinobi live as one, sleep as one, breathe as one, die as one. We are one. One team, one heartbeat, one soul, One pack." Everyone in the room was wide eyed hearing that Naruto said this. Kakashi then eye smiled and said "Well have to get back to Naruto. Remember kid, as of right now Naruto considers you part of his pack, and he'll protect you like he would anyone else in this room." Kakashi then vanished in a poof of smoke. Everyone went to bed, with what Naruto had said on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

The story starts on a dirt road leading to a village in need of a hero. 9 people were walking down this road, eight of them on guard for any threats to the ninth's life. There was two teams of four ninja. The first team was lead by a man with gravity defying gray hair. One of his eyes was covered by a head band with a leaf carved into it. Half of his face was covered by a black mask, and he was dressed in a green vest, and black pants. He was reading a orange book. This man was Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as copynin Kakashi. Behind him to the left was a boy with bluish/black hair shaped like a duck's butt. He had a headband on his forehead exactly like the one on Kakashi's. He wore a blue shirt, and beige pants. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Beside Sasuke was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a red battle dress, with a white circle in the middle of her back. Like Sasuke she wore a headband around her forehead. Beside her is a boy with golden blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His skin was tan, and on each cheek was three whisker marks. He was dressed in a terrible orange jumpsuit, that surprisingly allowed him to be even more sneaky then a regular ninja. A swirl could be seen all over the jumpsuit. He also had a headband on. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the great and powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Directly beside him was a girl with a grey hoodie on. Her eyes resembled a dogs, and she had two red triangles on her face. On her head sat a small white dog. This girl is Kina Inuzuka, and the dog is Akumaru. Beside Kina was a boy in a grey trench coat and shades. His hair was spiky and black. This boy is Shino Aburime. Beside him was a girl with blue hair, and pale white eyes. She was dressed in a beige coat and shorts. She was constantly stealing glances at Naruto. This girl is Hinata Hyuga. In front of the three was a woman with long black hair, and red eyes. She had a light application of make-up on. She was dressed in white dress appearing to be made of bandages. She had a sleeve the color of red on her left arm. This woman is Kurenai Yuhi, otherwise known as the Genjutsu Mistress. The person they were guarding was a man with short grey hair, and square glasses framing his face. In his hands was a bottle of saki. This man is Tazuna the bridge builder. The mission they were on was supposed to be a simple C-rank, but escalated when two B-rank missing nins attacked the group trying to get to Tazuna. Kakashi had called for back up and got team eight. Everyone was alert, waiting and watching for anything to happen. Kina hearing a bush rustle, threw a kunai into the bush. Shino walked over to the bush a moved the foliage to reveal a terrified white bunny. Sakura seeing this screeched out "KINA-BAKA! STOP TRYING TO BE COOL, AND HOW DARE YOU SCARE THIS POOR BUNNY LIKE THAT!" Everyone was deafened by the screeching except for Naruto, who had ear plugs in, knowing that the girl could shatter rocks with her voice. Taking out his ear plugs, Naruto started listening for any movement. His senses went wild hearing something approaching them fast, specifically Kurenai-sensei. Moving without hesitation he pushes Kurenai out of the way, and collides with a massive sword. His blood splatters all over Kurenai, who has wide eyes, along with Kakashi and the genin. Naruto stumbles backwards and says "Damn it Sakura, we really need to turn your screech into a weapon." Shaking his head he grabbed the hilt of the sword, lodged into half of his body, and glaring in the direction the sword was thrown says "I know you're there so I'm going to tell you this now, you're not getting this back." Laughter could be heard then. A man with spiky black hair, and bandages covering the lower half of his face. He wore no shirt, and had on beige pants. His arms had arm braces. The man smiled and said "Says the brat whose going to die by the very blade." Naruto stumbling further snorts and says "Yeah not happening No brows. I refuse to die until I become Hokage and bring peace throughout the elemental nations." He then wrenched the sword from his body and let his blood flow freely from the wound. Everyone could see that the sword had cut deep, you could see some of Naruto's internal organs. Zabuza was wondering how the brat was still standing. Naruto with the sword in his hand focused on Zabuza and said "Kakashi-sensei get ready to attack no brows. I'm going to distract him so the others can form a protective circle around Tazuna-san." Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto dropped into a low crouch, swinging the massive sword behind him. He then was surrounded by a gold and black aura, that encompassed his entire body and the sword. Naruto's head dropped low, and his face became hidden by the shadows. Suddenly his head snapped up, and his once blue eyes were now mismatched. One was a brilliant gold, the other was a deep, dark black. Naruto then whispered out "Surround and destroy the prey. My pack of jackals." He then swung the sword and to everyone surprise 20 astral jackals made up of the same gold and black energy surrounding Naruto formed and instantly started attacking Zabuza. Kakashi seeing the jackals, lifted his headband, revealing a red eye with three tome. His face became serious and he said "Team seven, listen to Kurenai. I'm not going to waist the opportunity my student gave me." He then started attacking Zabuza with the jackals, that were actually leaving wounds on the man. Kurenai cast a genjutsu to hide her, the genin, Naruto, and Tazuna. Once the genjutsu was placed she rushed to Naruto's side along with the others. Kurenai laid him down, his head resting in her lap. She started looking over the wound, and found it was bad, really bad. She then said to team eight. "Kina, Hinata, Shino we need to cover this wound. Hinata activate your Byakugan and see if you can discover if any of his internal organs are injured. Shino use the herbs you packed to make a rub to place on the wound to keep it from getting infected. Kina start wrapping bandages over the wound, while Shino rubs the herbs." Sasuke then asks "What do you want us to do Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai looking at Sakura and Sasuke says "Sasuke I want you to help Kina wrap bandages over the wound. Sakura keep watch over the battle, if Kakashi needs any help alert me." She then turns to Tazuna who has wide eyes and a trembling hand. She says "Tazuna-san do you have anymore Saki?" Tazuna nods and pulls out an entire bottle. She asks him "May we use it?" Tazuna nods, and hands the bottle to her. She quickly uncorks the bottle and places it to Naruto's lips. Feeling the eyes on her she says "It'll numb the pain, and allow us to treat the wound." The others nodded. Sakura was wide eyes watching the battle. Kakashi and the jackals were kicking Zabuza's butt. The jackals would attack the man at opportune times, creating wounds, or distracting the man from the real attack. Kakashi would attack with the jackals, or right behind them, causing even more damage. What made the battle so amazing was that whenever Zabuza seemed to destroy a jackal it would reform from the air and launch a surprise attack. Sakura whispered out "Wow, Naruto's attack is actually helping sensei defeat the eyebrow less freak." Zabuza was cursing in his mind and wondering what kind of jutsu did the brat make these damn jackals out of. Even when it looked like he destroyed one, it would reform like nothing was wrong. He quickly found himself loosing, badly. Kakashi on the other hand was furious that this man had the gall to harm one of his students, and then had the nerve to mock him. He was also trying to quickly finish the battle, so he could get Naruto to the client's house so he could perform the few medical ninjutsu he knew. Inside of Naruto a certain nine tailed fox had just woken up, and was wondering why. It blinked when it noticed another presence in it's jinchuriki's soul. Turning it's massive head to the right, it instantly recognized the scent of a jackal, a powerful one if the pressure it was exerting was anything to go by. It's eyes widened when it realized that it's jinchuriki had unlocked a closely guarded secret of the Uzumaki clan. The brat had unlocked the Zanpakto, or soul sword. The jackal was the brat's sword. The fox then felt the water on the floor start to rise, and it realized that the brat had been badly wounded and could possibly die, if it didn't step in. So standing to it's full height it said "You'd better be grateful brat. You will not be dying today. ROAR!" It then started pushing it's massive chakra into the boy, not knowing that by doing this it would be speeding up the seal's job. Outside of the seal, Kakashi had just watched as a masked hunter nin carried off Zabuza. Shaking his head he noticed that the jackals disappeared. He quickly moved over to the genin and Kurenai. Looking at Naruto he asked "How is he?" Kurenai looked him dead in the eyes and said "The wounds bad Kakashi, we need to get him somewhere safe soon." Kakashi nodded understanding what she was saying with her eyes. He bent over and picked up Naruto. Once he was sure Naruto was secured on his shoulders he turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san take us to your home." Tazuna nodded and took off running towards his house not wanting to let the boy die. The others followed in silence, no one wanting to speak. A home came into view two minutes later. A small garden could be seen on the outside, and the home appeared to be a two story building. Tazuna quickly ran to the door and opened it. Inside the home a woman with blue hair was sitting in the kitchen reading a book, when the door to her home was opened. She was about to scream when she spotted her father. She was about to scold him when she spotted Kakashi with Naruto over his shoulders. Tazuna asked "Tsunami prepare one of the guest rooms, and grab all of the medical items we have." Tsunami nodded and quickly did what was asked of her. Once the room was prepared Kakashi carried Naruto to the room and placed him gently in the middle of the room. The others followed, all having a worried look on their faces. An entire hour passed by, and no movement could be seen coming from Naruto. Eventually everyone went downstairs for dinner, which was a very quiet, very solemn event. When dinner was finished, Kakashi and Kurenai had to order the genin to get some rest. When sure all of the genin were asleep, the two jonin went back to the room Naruto was in. Kakashi shut the door behind them, and put up a silencing seal. Walking over to Naruto he said "Kurenai you do realize that this mission is no longer a simple C-rank, but is now borderline S-rank." Kurenai sitting beside Naruto's prone body said "Yes, right now it is an A-rank. The only way it could become S-rank if more missing nin's were added to the equation and a possible army to go with them." Kakashi sitting down on the other side of Naruto said "With our luck that will probably happen." Silence the hung in the room. Then Kakashi did something that surprised Kurenai, he got on his knees and started praying. Silently, but still praying. Inside of Kakashi's mind he was saying "Dear Kami, It's me Kakashi Hatake, I know I haven't prayed in a while but I ask that you answer my prayers. One of my students, yeah I know I took a team of genin. He was hurt protecting one of my colleagues from a massive sword thrown by a missing ninja named Zabuza. I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him everything I know, heck I'll even teach him everything I don't know, just let him survive this, please." Kurenai seeing him praying decided to pray herself, of course silently "Kami it's me Kurenai. Something terrible has happened. You know that team I told you about, yeah the one with the girl I consider as my little sister. Well today we went out on our first C-rank mission. It was joint mission with Team 7. Turns out the client lied to us about the threat level, and we ended up facing two B-rank missing nins. After finding out the truth about the mission, we had a vote on if we should continue the mission or not. We did and everything was okay, until halfway to the client's home, when one of my students Kina Inuzuka detecting an enemy presence threw a kunai into bush. What was in the bush was a snow white rabbit. The kunoichi of team seven spotting the rabbit, screeched at Kina, deafening almost all of us, leaving the group wide open to an attack. The only one who could still hear was Naruto Uzumaki, son of my sensei Kushina Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake's sensei Minato Namikaze. He heard something heading towards the group, and pushed me out of the way of the attack. He was injured severely. Kami I ask that you heal him. If you do I promise to teach him anything he wants to know, I'll be anything he wants me to be. Please heal him." Inside of Naruto the nine tailed fox was getting tired, and that worried it. Looking outside of it's cage it spotted the astral form of it's host. It snarled out "Brat what happened to all that talk about becoming Hokage and bringing peace to the elemental nations. Was that all talk. Where's your willpower, where is the fire in your soul. WHERE IS YOUR DAMN PRIDE!" The astral Naruto's eyes widened when the fox said this, and like a switch, Naruto started releasing his own charka. The fox smiled spotting this, and continued pushing it's chakra into the brat. Unknown to it the other presence in Naruto also started pushing it's energy into Naruto. Unknown to any of them, all three of them pushing their energy, was changing Naruto's DNA. Outside of the seal, Kakashi and Kurenai had felt the increase of chakra coming from Naruto and had opened their eyes to see something both terrifying and amazing. Naruto was surrounded in an aura of golden, black, red and blue chakra. It was swirling around him like some kind of armor of power. Kakashi realizing that this much chakra would be felt by the others quickly grabbed Naruto and hoped out of the window, Kurenai right behind him. He ran until he was sure no one would feel Naruto's chakra, and laid him down in the middle of a clearing. He then ran through some handsigns. Reaching the final one he slammed his hands down on the ground and shouted out "Barrier jutsu; Five pronged barrier!" A green barrier erupted from the ground and surrounded the clearing from five different locations. Kurenai then created a genjutsu to hide the fact that anyone was there. The two of them then sat down and watched the different colors wrap around Naruto. Their eyes widened when out of the aura shot eight arms. The arms flailed around for a bit, before they launched out of the barrier heading god knows where. Ten minutes later the arms returned with eight glowing orbs, that radiated power. The arms retracted inside of the aura, with the glowing orbs. Then an even larger arm appeared, and launched up, and passed the clouds. It was gone for sixteen minutes before it appeared with a large black orb of power. Like the others, it to vanished back into the aura. Kurenai and Kakashi sat their and waited for anything else to happen. Two minutes later it looked like nothing else was going to happen and the both of them flopped down on their buts, when suddenly the aura around Naruto grew even more powerful and started to grow in size, blocking Naruto from view. The aura kept growing larger and larger, until it was larger then the Kyuubi. The aura then got denser, and an insane amount of bloodlust and killing intent came pouring out of the aura. Kakashi and Kurenai could see their own deaths, and the wildlife around the aura was wilting or falling over from heart attacks. When the aura cleared, Kakashi and Kurenai were doing a spot on imitation of a fish. Towering above everything was a black and gold jackal, with ten massive tails swaying behind it. Around it's neck was a Konoha headband. It's enormous eyes were mismatched. One was pitch black, with three golden rings surrounding a golden slitted pupil. The other eye was a beautiful gold, with three black tome surrounding a black slitted pupil. It's mouth was open showing all of it's deadly teeth, and it's large tongue. Kakashi shaking his head says "Kurenai it's been nice knowing you." Kurenai nods and the both of them close their eyes waiting for the great beast to end their existence. The jackal blinked and looked around, wondering where it was. It then caught a whiff of something familiar. Looking down it spotted Kakashi and Kurenai at it's feet. That's when the jackal remembered who it was, where it was, and who the two people cowering at it's feet where. It lowered it's head until it touched the ground. It then said "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, why are we in this clearing? Shouldn't we be guarding Tazuna-san, or training with the others. In fact where are the others, what time is it?" Kakashi hearing the jackal call him sensei gained wide eyes, along with Kurenai. He looked the beast in the eyes and asked "Naruto?" The jackal actually rolled it eyes and said in a sarcastic manner "No the tooth fairy. Who else calls you sensei genius." Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching and Kurenai had to stifle a giggle. Kakashi then said "Naruto you do realize that you're larger then Konoha and now have ten golden tails. Not to mention you're a freaking JACKAL!" Naruto blinked and stood back up. He then looked around and realize that he was indeed huge, and he could feel ten tails swaying behind him. He then started panicking, wondering how does he get back to normal. He would of started panicking outwardly if a voice in his head didn't say "Don't panic young one, just picture your normal form, of course with some changes, like a single jackal tail, and a pair of ears on the top of your head. Oh and your new eyes." So Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned his human form with said additions. To Kakashi's and Kurenai's surprise he started shrinking in form, and the fur that covered him started being replaced with tan skin. When he was finally done transforming, he now stood at five feet six inches. His hair was now mostly blonde, with streaks of black mixed in. On the top of his head sat two golden jackal ears, with black tips. His once blue eyes were now replaced with the same eyes the jackal had, except the pupils were more rounded now, resembling a humans. His cheeks that once held three whisker marks, now were flawless. His hand were now clawed, along with his feet. His body was now very fit, and stream like. Behind him waving in the wind was a single golden jackal tail, with a black tip. He then feel to one knee covering his now naked body. Kakashi noticing his students predicament, quickly summoned a spar outfit that he had packed for himself and tossed them to Naruto. Naruto caught the clothes and noticed that is was all black. Shrugging, he puts the outfit on, cutting a hole for his tail, and forgoing the mask and shoes. Once dressed he stood up and looked Kakashi in the eyes and asked "Did you finish the eyebrow less freak?" Kakashi shook his head negative and watched a smirk stretch across Naruto's face. Naruto then said "Good, because the next time we meet, he's mine." Kakashi spotting the look in Naruto's eyes knew then and there, an epic battle was going to happen between Naruto and Zabuza no matter what happened. Sighing he turned to Kurenai and said "Kurenai I'm going to train Naruto, I herby give you permission to train the remainder of team seven along with your team. If my team asks, tell them I'm making sure Naruto doesn't injure himself. Oh and if you have anything you wish to teach Naruto write it down with instructions, and I will teach it to him." Kurenai nods and pulls out a scroll and writes a bunch of genjutsu down on the scroll and hands it to Kakashi. She then heads back to Tazuna's house, to get so sleep and inform the genin of what would be happening until they met Zabuza again. When she was gone Kakashi turned around and lifting his headband said "Alright Naruto I made a deal with Kami that if you survived, I would train you and teach you everything I know, and as much as I don't know. The first thing we will be doing is finding out what elemental affinity you have." Naruto nodded and watched as Kakashi pulled out two pieces of paper, he handed one to Naruto and kept one for himself. Kakashi then said "As you probably know, every ninja has their regular chakra and their elemental chakra. Most ninja only two affinities. The affinities are Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Wind. I will give you a quick overview of what element does what. Wind will split the paper, and defeats Lightning and powers up Fire. Fire will burn the paper, and defeats wind, and loses to water. Water will turn the paper soggy. It defeats fire, and loses to earth. Earth will turn the paper to dust. It defeats water, and loses to lightning. Lightning the paper will crumple the paper up, and defeats earth, and loses to wind. To see what affinity you have you just push chakra into the paper. Watch!" Kakashi then pushes a little chakra into his paper, and it does two things. It crumbles up, and burns. Naruto then asks "So that means you have affinities for both Lightning and Fire." Kakashi nods and says "Now it's your turn." Naruto nods and pushes chakra into the paper. Both his and Kakashi's eyes widened when the paper split into nine equal pieces. The first burned to a crisp, the second crumpled up into a very small ball, the third literally dissolved, the fourth turned into a very fine dust, the fifth was shredded, the sixth floated for a few seconds then fell to the ground, the seventh turned into a small storm cloud, the eight turned into a solid block of wood, with flowers coming out of it, the ninth piece turned into hot lava. Naruto with wide eyes looked at Kakashi and asked "Sensei I understand the first five, but what were the four after." Kakashi shaking his head said "Okay the sixth one was gravity, the seventh one was storm, the eight was mokuton, and the ninth one was magma. Naruto do you know what this means?" Naruto shook his head negative. Kakashi looking Naruto dead in the eye said "It means you have nine elemental affinities, three of the nine are supposed to be bloodlines. This also means that your training will be very difficult." Naruto just smiled and said "Good, if anything in my life is simple then something's wrong." Kakashi smiled and said "Okay then the next thing we'll do is work on your taijutsu, and since you seem to have a sword now, kenjutsu. Are you ready?" Naruto's smile grew wider as he dropped in a basic taijutsu stance. Kakashi launched at Naruto, and the two of them wouldn't be seen or heard from until the day of the battle. Back at Tazuna's Kurenai had just gotten in, when she realized that it was seven in the morning. Sighing she sat down at the table knowing that the rest of the house would be up at any moment. Sure enough Tsunami came down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Kurenai greeted the woman and started helping her cook. Five minutes later Tazuna came down the stairs, and took a seat. He was followed by Sasuke, Shino, and Inari. The last to enter the kitchen were Hinata, Sakura, Kina and Akumaru. Kurenai noticed that Sakura was dying to ask her something, but she held up her hand signaling the girl to wait, until breakfast. Once the table was set, and everybody had a plate she said "Okay Sakura ask your question." Sakura then asked "Kurenai-sensei where's Kakashi-sensei and more importantly where's Naruto. I checked the room he was placed in this morning and he wasn't there." Kurenai closing her eyes and taking a bite of her breakfast said "Naruto woke up early this morning, and instantly wanted to train. He would've trained with or without one of us watching him, so Kakashi volunteered to watch Naruto to make sure he didn't injure himself. Kakashi has given me temporary authority over your team, so after breakfast we will be training." She opened her eyes and noticed Kina with her hand up. She said "Yes Kina?" Kina then asked "Kurenai-sensei why are we training? Didn't the hunter nin take care of Zabuza?" Kurenai sighed and said "Good question Kina, but tell me something what is a hunter nin's job?" It was Shino who answered "A hunter nins job is to protect their village's secrets from falling into the wrong hands." Kurenai nodded and asked "Okay now what does a hunter nin usually do to their missing nins?" That question got everyone thinking. Kurenai was already counting down for Shino to answer her question. Sure enough Shino, pushing up his shades said "A hunter usually dismembers their villages missing nins, on the spot." She watched as all of the genin's mind started putting the pieces together. She watched as Sakura, Kina, Hinata, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami, heck even Inari, turned three shades whiter. She looked at Shino and wasn't sure, but swore up and down that he was trembling with fear. Tazuna then asked for the entire group "You mean that eyebrow less freak is still alive?" Kurenai nodded. She then finished her breakfast. She stood up and said "After you finish your breakfast come meet me in the clearing by the house." She exited the house and walked to the clearing and waited. Two minutes later all of the genin walked into the clearing. She then said "Alright Team eight, since all three of you have mastered Tree walking, I want you to head to the stream over there and start on Water walking. Sakura, Sasuke have either of you learned the tree walking exercise yet?" Both genin shook their heads negative. She then demonstrated the exercise, and watched as Sakura scaled the tree on the first try. Sasuke got halfway up the three before flipping off and marking his progress with a kunai. Shaking her head Kurenai said "Sakura I want you to keep doing the exercise. The only reason you got it on your first try, is because of your small reserves. Sasuke good job." Both genin nod and do what she told them to do. Kurenai turns to her team and is impressed to see all three of them standing in the middle of the lake, sparring. She smiles at this, knowing that her team was becoming a well oiled machine. Three days later and Kurenai was very proud of the progress both teams had made. Sakura and Sasuke had caught up to her team the next day after learning how to tree walk. Then all five genin started sparring on the water, to get used to water walking. Sasuke even unlocked his Sharingan during the training and was now learning how to use it, with the help of Hinata and Kina. Sakura was trying to learn genjutsu. Shino was trying to get his taijutsu better. Right now the seven of them were sitting at the table eating a delicious meal prepared by Tsunami, while Inari kept glaring at all of them. Kina eventually got tired of him glaring asked "What's your problem kid?' Inari then yelled at them, saying that they should just go home, Gato was invincible, and they would all just die. After Kina retorted he screamed at them asking what did they know of suffering. The entire room got quiet, until Kakashi appeared with two plates of food and asked "So this is what happens when I decided to watch my student for three days. Geez kid, the very definition of a shinobi is to endure. All of us have gone through horrible things, heck kid, Naruto has had the worst life ever, yet he still fights back, even grins." Inari glared at Kakashi and said "If he's so great, then why was he injured three days ago." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Because he took something I said to him to heart, he even added more to it." He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and asked "Sasuke, Sakura tell me what I told team seven when you passed the test." Sasuke and Sakura said as one "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but anyone who abandons their comrades is worse then trash." Kakashi then said "Naruto added to it and says "Protect what's precious to you, no matter the cost. Never abandon them, not for the mission, not for money, not for power. We as shinobi live as one, sleep as one, breathe as one, die as one. We are one. One team, one heartbeat, one soul, One pack." Everyone in the room was wide eyed hearing that Naruto said this. Kakashi then eye smiled and said "Well have to get back to Naruto. Remember kid, as of right now Naruto considers you part of his pack, and he'll protect you like he would anyone else in this room." Kakashi then vanished in a poof of smoke. Everyone went to bed, with what Naruto had said on their minds.


End file.
